


It Is Because I Am Gay

by Sam_Lee



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, First Meetings, Gay, Human Data (Star Trek), M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Lee/pseuds/Sam_Lee
Summary: Data wants to be as clear as possible with his intentions, he also wants to be normal. Riker is protective and Geordi just wants a chance.





	It Is Because I Am Gay

**Author's Note:**

> AUs: Data is human, autistic, born in Canada, and an astrophysicist. Geordi is just a colorblind, french-speaking barista with an engineering degree. It's the year 2020 and it's in this universe.

For Geordi LaForge it had been a normal day until  _ he  _ showed up. Geordi was just finishing up fixing the coffee maker when the bell on the door rang. Geordi head snapped up as he saw a girl in a flower print tux and the standard ‘let me speak your your manager hair cut’.

“Hey, welcome to  _ Le Café Français _ . My name is Geordi, what would you like?” Geordi said with the French sounding like he was a native speaker of it. It was his first language, but he was just as good at English.

“Are you French?” She asked with a puzzled look. Geordi chuckled. It was a common question. The last person in his family to actually  _ live _ in France was his great great grandmother. But his family had always insisted that the children learn French before English.

“I am American, born and raised, but, French was my first language.” Geordi said. She smiled and leaned a little on the counter. The flirting stance Geordi got a lot of when he gave that answer. Geordi smiled at her. “So let me try to guess. One medium, two cream, one shot of espresso, and three Carmel?” Geordi asked. She smiled even wider with a gasp.

“How did you know?” She asked as Geordi began making it. She came in every Thursday, but normally right before the shift change, she must be running  _ very  _ late.

“Lucky guess.” Geordi lied. If he had told the truth, it would seem creepy. He just had an eidetic memory. He sat the cup in from of her and have her her total. She said it.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?” She asked. Geordi froze. Oh, yeah, he took the glasses off while he was fixing the coffee maker. He reached under the counter and pulled out the glasses.

“Sometimes.” Geordi said. She was staring at the glasses in shock. He put them on and color filled Geordi's vision.

“You're blind?” She asked. Geordi went to answer but froze staring at the guy behind her. He was drop dead gorgeous. His brown hair and odd coloured eyes. They were yellow, but that isn't what made him freeze.

“He is colour blind. In order to correct total blindness, the glasses would need to be much bulkier, and, in some cases, would need to be wired directly to his brain.” That calm and determined voice said. But even that isn't what shocked Geordi into silence. It was the rainbow sequin outfit. Now Geordi has seen his fair share of sequin and glitter outfits, but this? There wasn't a part of the outfit not covered. She turned and was shocked as well. She made a hasty retreat as the guy watched her confused. “Did I say something wrong?” The man asked. He actually sounded like he didn't know. Geordi forced his mind to work before shaking his head.

“No. My name is Geordi-” Geordi started. The guy jumped in, seemingly unaware.

“Yes, your name tag says so. And this is a coffee shop. Are you alright?” The man asked. Geordi went to respond before the guy began to talk again. “Oh, of course. I apologise, I didn't intend to be rude. My birth name was Jerry, however I had it changed to Data, since none of my family or co-workers would call me anything different. It had gotten to the point that that it would take someone calling me Jerry serial times for me to register that they were talking to me. Data was my nickname, and since they preferred to call me Data, I had gotten used to the name. Therefore decided it would be easier to change my name.”  The man said. Geordi was reeling. This guy, Data, formerly Jerry, was so strange.

“What will you have, Data?” Geordi asked, still in shock and wondering what the hell just happened.

“I am not here for coffee. I hate the taste. I understand you have other things to enjoy. My brother suggested I come here. Specifically to talk to you. However he made it clear to be subtle about why, but to be as obvious with the fact that I am gay.” Data said. Geordi was just too intrigued not to bite.

“Wait there.” Geordi said and went to the back. Geordi tapped Riker on the shoulder. “Hey, I am gonna take a break. Can you cover me?” Geordi asked. Will nodded and threw on his apron. Geordi bought a straight black coffee and a hot chocolate and hopped over the counter. Data was watching him silently. “Come on.” Geordi said as he led Data to a four chaired table. Geordi sat there after Data had the hot chocolate. “Okay, so, how are you being obvious you are gay?” Geordi asked. Data gave a blank stare. It looked like he was decoding the words he was saying. 

“In our culture’s media, gay men are often depicted as men who stand out and often wear quite a bit of reflective clothing. Also they are shown next to, or wearing rainbows patterns.” Data said. Will smirked at Geordi. He was leaning on the table with his arms crossed in front of him, clearly trying to dissect his date.

“So the reason behind the outfit-” Geordi trailed. Data nodded.

“It is because I am gay.” Data said. Geordi blinked. Data awkwardly put one elbow on the back of the chair and stiffly leaned over a bit.  Geordi started piecing it all together.

“Okay, what are you doing now?” Geordi asked. Data had the most forced smirk Geordi had ever seen.

“I am attempting to look casually interested in you while making it seem as though I am confident.” Data said and Geordi busted out laughing. Data straightened up suddenly, ready to bolt.

“Who told you do that?” Geordi asked. Data was still looking scared. Will was tensed, worrying about the contents of the conversation. He saw Geordi's date shift, ready to run. He didn't want to console Geordi again because yet another guy couldn't handle Geordi. Geordi could get…. passionate especially about things most found boring.

“My brother.” Data said. Geordi nodded, glad he had choose this table so that Will couldn't hear them.

“Well, are you trying to get me to date your brother?” Geordi asked. Data looked shocked. “Then be yourself if you want me to date you.” Geordi added. Data seemed to slowly sit up straight and gain a neutral but more relaxed expression.

“But I am told I am boring. Science and engineering are not common topics of interest.” Data said. Geordi felt his face light up as Data cocked his head. Probably not a reaction he was used to getting. The moment Geordi's body language shifted Will saw that Geordi was launching into talking about engineering. Will would have went over to save what part of the date he could if the Geordi's date hadn't relaxed. Very few had not tried to run at this part, but no one had  _ relaxed _ . Will stood there, stunned as Geordi's date went from scared to excited. Will sneakily slid over to listen just before Data, as he had heard Geordi call him, said something that made Geordi and Will tense.

“It is obvious you know what prevents me from acting normal, even though it is not as obvious as yours.” Data said. Geordi took a deep breath.

“Yeah, you have some form of ASD, right?” Geordi asked. Data nodded. “Okay, so what about it?” Geordi asked as he sat his cup down firmly.

“You are asking me to be myself and not conform to normal social standards, so why must you?” Data asked. Geordi was silent for a moment. No one had ever asked if he wanted to wear the glasses, they just assumed he did. That sent Geordi for a loop.

“Well, that's a little different, Data. My eyes are defective, and colours are beautiful.” Geordi replied. Data looked determined now.

“Can you not see beauty without them? And I have read many articles on the effects of those glasses. Also my mind is defective, and like my trying mimic normal human behaviour, your glasses only simulate what a normal person goes through. It is not all that accurate.” Data raised. Geordi felt like he was about to cry. Normally people ignored that the glasses gave him migraines and made his eyes need drops. Geordi slowly removed the glasses. There was a few tears. “I didn't mean to inflict harm.” Data said.

“No, it's fine. I hate wearing those stupid things. No one ever asks me to take them off, only to put them on. It would be relieving to not have to wear them when I hang out with you, Data.” Geordi said as he collected himself. Data gave an actual smile.

“Just as it will be fun to be myself around you.” Data said. Will was frozen. Geordi hated those things? But he wore them all the time. What side effects do the glasses have? Will went to look it up at the counter and was shocked that Geordi dealt with that much pain just to see color. Will sighed and vowed to make Geordi more comfortable. Geordi stood up and Will heard something about telling Data to either stay until his shift was over, or come back at six. Geordi rejoined Will behind the counter.

“How was the date?” Will asked slyly. Geordi smirked then paused for a moment now looked depressed while staring at the glasses beside Data. Will moved between the glasses and Geordi.

“You know Jean-Luc would tare into you if he knew what they did to you.” Will said sternly. Geordi looked surprised. “I never looked up the side effects. Neither did he. He assumed that you would tell us.” Will said. Geordi sighed and let his head hang.

“Everyone always told me to keep them on. I just assumed you guys would too.” Geordi said softly. Will smirked and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Employee health is held the the highest regard at this company.” William smiled then seemed to remember something. “Oh, we are getting a voice assisting coffee machine tomorrow, can I trust that enterprise to you?” Will asked. Geordi laugh remembering the last time Riker was supposed to install something.

“It's hardly an enterprise, it's barely a task, but yeah, I'll get it done.” Geordi smirked. Riker chuckled and nodded.

“Good.” Will said as they began working again, the afternoon rush starting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please do not hesitate to let me know! Comment and/or kudos, feedback helps!


End file.
